


Chaos Is What Killed The Dinosaurs, Darling

by attxntionreadxr



Series: Frerard Oneshots [2]
Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angry Gerard Way, Bottom Frank Iero, Boyfriends, Dom/sub Undertones, Dont worry no one will die, Everyone Is Gay, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Heathers References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Jealousy, M/M, Masochism, Not related but Gerard way is an angel, Quote: I love my dead gay son!, Sadism, Sub Frank, Top Gerard Way, Wow how original, a lot of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attxntionreadxr/pseuds/attxntionreadxr
Summary: Sadism and masochism united can be the bitterest and sweetest combination... especially when jealousy comes into play...Frerard smut, okay im sorry (not really)





	Chaos Is What Killed The Dinosaurs, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> If you get the title ref. I love you

"Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling," Jason Dean said, gesticulating with his arms, perfectly showing his controlled madness. Frank loved Heathers, the film was a masterpiece in his opinion. It was certainly up there with his favourites, like Rocky Horror Picture Show and Silent Hill. He sipped his coffee, watching the cafe screen and mouthing the words with the characters.

"Hey there, handsome." A voice said next to him, sounding almost like the person was trying out some bad pick-up line. Frank looked up, holding in a derisive smile. The man sat across from him and grinned in that awful frat-boy cocky way.

"Hello?" Frank replied, his voice trailing off in a question.

"What would a guy have to do to get ya number?" He slurred intentionally, accentuating his Jersey accent, obviously thinking that he was the shit. Newsflash, he wasn't.

"Sorry, I'm not interested," Frank said apologetically, refraining from mentioning the reason _why_ he wasn't interested.

"Awh, come on," The guy said flirtatiously. The shorter punk boy rolled his eyes and went back to watching the crappy TV. Put-off by the lack of response, the guy put his hand on Frank's arm, causing Frank to look up once more and jerk his arm away.

"I said, I'm not interested," He repeated slowly, annoyance creeping into his tone. "_I never thought I'd be harassed in the damn coffee shop_," He thought to himself.

"Lighten up a little," The guy laughed, not understanding Frank's polite fuck-off face. Deciding to play along, Frank placed his hand on top of the other guy's, smiling shyly.

"If you insist," Frank said in a voice that was so obviously fake. But Frat-Boy-Of-The-Year didn't get the memo.

"Does that mean I get your number?" He asked, grinning as though he'd won a million dollars. Frank opened his mouth to respond with some sarcastic comment, but he caught sight of a certain red-head entering the coffee shop with a murderous expression on underneath his smile, making him look more than slightly unstable. The tattooed man had to hide another smirk as the cafe door slammed behind Gerard Way. The awful frat boy had inadvertently landed Frank in a situation that was only going to end in sex. So, thanks for harassing Frank, I guess.

Let me explain. Frank and Gerard had been dating for a year, and fucking six months before that. Their relationship was normal... for the most part. See, Gerard was incredibly possessive of his beautiful boyfriend. Before they dated, he would just pout whenever anyone else made a move on Frank. But when he discovered that Frank enjoyed jealousy sex more than your average masochist, there was no more pouting, to say the least. 

"Hey, darling," Gerard greeted the younger boy with a forced cheerful tone, subtly taking his hand. The frat-boy did a double-take as the taller man pressed his lips to Frank's cheek. "Who's your friend?" He asked, glaring murderously at the other guy.

"I'm gonna go..." Frat-boy trails off, standing up and quickly walking out of the shop. Frank giggled, watching the guy escape.

"What's up, Gee?" Frank asked cheerily, grinning mischievously. The older man glared at him, squeezing his fingers.

"Who was that?" He asked back, raising the hairs on the back of Frank's neck. 

"Some asshole trying to get my number," Frank answered, shrugging. Gerard placed his lips close to Frank's ear, his breath smelling of coffee and skittles, for some reason.

"Well, _did_ he get your number?" Gerard hissed. Frank smirked.

"So what if he did?" He teased, smirking even wider as he heard Gerard's breath speed up and his fingers squeeze his own harder. 

"We're going home." 

~.~

The couple arrived at their small apartment in no time. Gerard slammed the door behind him and pushed Frank against the wall, pinning his wrists above his head. Frank exhaled hard, smashing their lips together. The taller man pulled back just enough to prevent their mouths from touching anymore and Frank whined.

"Did you want me to kiss you, darling?" Gerard taunted. "Or I could just call that dumbass from earlier and have him fuck you, would that be better?" Frank shook his head vigorously, trying to wriggle out of the older man's grip weakly.

"No, please, just you," Frank rambled, squirming under Gerard's piercing stare.

"I don't think you deserve it, whore," Gerard hissed, pressing Frank's wrists harder into the wall. "Hm, I should tie you up with a vibrator and leave you alone for hours, just to come back and see you beg for me to stop. Would you let me do that, Frankie?" Hell yes, he would, Frank was already turned on by the filthy shit that Gerard was spewing forth, his eyes hard and bright.

"Y-Yeah, fuck," Frank breathed harshly, still struggling to bring their mouths together and kiss the taller man until he passed out. 

"Slut," Gerard spat contemptuously, smirking at the small whine Frank emitted. "So desperate for a fuck you'd take just about anyone or anything, wouldn't you?" With his free hand, Gerard slipped his fingers down the submissive man's torso, grinding the palm of his hand against Frank's clothed hard-on, causing the younger to gasp and buck his hips up.

"A-Ah, no just you," He moaned, rutting his hips up into Gerard's touch. But Gerard kept him in place by holding Frank's hips down with his knee. Frank let out a cry of frustration, the hand on his dick moving painfully slow.

"No one gets to touch you but me, isn't that right angel?" Gerard murmured, pressing down harder but slowing his movements. "Because you're mine." 

"Please, sir!" Frank slipped farther into his intense desire, his title for Gerard falling past his lips easily. Gerard's expression got considerably more dark, slipping into his own role as quickly as Frank had.

"Say it, slut," He demanded, pressing his forehead against Frank's, hearing his little catches in his breathing. 

"I'm yours, sir," Frank moaned, sighing in relief as the hand sped up. "Oh, fuck me please." The plea didn't go unnoticed, Gerard smirking at his wreck of a submissive. Frank's face was already a little shiny with sweat, pupils blown with lust. Gerard yanked the younger boy away from the wall, pushing him forwards towards their bedroom. As soon as they passed the threshold, Gerard kicking the door closed. Frank was shoved on to the bed, landing on his back with a soft exhalation. 

"Gonna ruin you, darling," Gerard said darkly. Frank scrambled backwards, looking up at the taller man with eager eyes. "Desperate little angel," Gerard purred, smirking when Frank lurched forward and smashed their lips together.

"Just fucking fuck me already," He panted through kisses, seizing Gerard's lapels and yanking the both of them back on to the bed. Gerard grabbed the younger's wrists, pinning them above his head and pulling away.

"You don't call the shots, darling," He reminded the smaller man. "I also didn't tell you to speak, did I?"

"Please, Gee," Frank whined, getting more impatient by the second. Gerard growled low in his throat and glared down at the short man he had pinned underneath him. 

"I said, don't speak," He hissed dangerously, pressing down Frank's wrists hard, his thumb digging into the inked skin. "Do you understand?" Frank opened his mouth to reply but closed it hastily as he saw the hazel eyes above him flash. Instead, he nodded, biting down on his bottom lip hard. "Good."

Gerard released Frank's wrists to get up, sending him a glare as he was about to move. "Stay there," He commanded. Frank huffed impatiently, earning him another sharp glance. "What I wouldn't give to break you, Frankie," Gerard murmured, grabbing the lube and condom swiftly, and a few items that Frank couldn't see. "You're such a brat, and you never learn, do you?" Frank stared at his lover in confusion, where was he going with this?

"I-" Frank started to speak, but Gerard walked over swiftly, cutting off his speech. There was suddenly a strong hand in his hair, yanking his head back, making him yelp in pain.

"That's three times you've ignored my rules, don't make this worse for yourself," Gerard spat, forcing Frank to meet his eyes. "They aren't hard to follow, so shut the fuck up before you make it four, got it?" Frank was really fucking lost at this point, but he nodded nonetheless. He had a good idea of what was to come and damn, he was excited. No one ever lied when they said Frank Iero was a kinky motherfucker.

"First, safe word?" Gerard asked, dropping the facade of anger for a second, his face smiling down at Frank.

"Revenge," Frank replied confidently. Gerard nodded, his face snapping back into dom mode. "Wait!" Frank said quickly, watching Gerard intently. He quirked an eyebrow, letting the younger speak. "Kiss me first?" Frank asked, fully aware of how desperate he sounded. 

"Yeah, okay," Gerard muttered, smiling teasingly. He brought their lips together softly, the hand in Frank's hair loosening. He played with the strands gently for a few minutes as Frank hummed happily against his mouth. 

"God, I love you," Frank whimpered as Gerard pulled away, trying to pull him back.

"Love you too, Frank," He replied, laughing slightly at the pout on Frank's lips. "You can't distract me from punishing you, though." And just like that, the hand in his hair tightened and Frank found himself pressed harder into the mattress and his neck littered with kisses. "I wasn't going to punish you at first, you know?" Gerard breathed, his free hand expertly undoing Frank's jeans. "I was_ going to_ fuck you in any way you wanted, to prove that you could never have anyone better, much less some fuckhead from a coffee shop. But you were a brat, so now you need to be taught a fucking lesson not to disobey me." Frank felt Gerard's hand slip into his boxers and he couldn't help but let out a curse, eyes widening as he realized what he'd done.

"Like that," Gerard sighed, disappointment crossing his annoyingly perfect face. "Up," He ordered, tugging at the waistband of Frank's jeans. The younger lifted his hips, sighing softly as the tight clothing was off his body. His boxers had been pulled off as well, leaving him only in Gerard's over-sized shirt that he'd stolen. Gerard brought his hand up to rest on Frank's slightly parted lips, a silent order plain in the action. Frank took his fingers in his mouth without hesitation. Quietly, Gerard cursed at the feeling of Frank's tongue swirling around his fingers. He pulled them out after a few seconds, meeting the submissive's eyes with a sadistic smirk.

"If you speak again, you'll only make the punishment worse," He warned, bringing his fingers down Frank's body. His pointer finger circled Frank's entrance lightly, making the tattooed man moan and press his eyes shut. Painstakingly slow, Gerard pushed his finger in, grinning wider as the small squeak that fell from Frank's lips. The sadist in him adored watching Frank fall apart into a whiny mess at his hands. 

"Aw, did you want more, darling?" Gerard cooed softly, keeping his voice steady and calm despite his inherent want to fuck Frank against the wall until he screamed. Frank nodded frantically, his eyes still shut. Gerard obliged, his eyes following Frank's jaw as it dropped, a quiet moan falling from his parted lips. God, he looked like a debauched angel from heaven. No matter how many times they committed their sins, Frank still looked as if he was being corrupted for the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> PART TWO COMING SOON SORRY I JUST SUCK AT SMUT, I'M GETTING A BETA READER SOON SO I'LL BE BETTER LOVE YOU GUYS


End file.
